Burn
"Burn" by Ellie Goulding is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with orange hair. She wears a blue flower headband, a white tank top (which is very hard to see) with a bright orange crest on it, orange shorts with a long attached flowing orange skirt, and a pair of orange heels. At parts of the song, the dancer inverts in color. Bright golden lights also come out from her body. Background The routine takes place in a grass field during a starry night with silhouette mountains and ground lights. The background is similar to the music video. Gold Moves There are a total of 4''' '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Swing both of your arms from left to right in a half circle. Gold Move 4: 'Take both of your arms from the previous position and quickly move them to the opposite sides. Burn GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3 Burn GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups ''Burn ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Dark Horse '''(Mystic Princesses) Community Remix Burn has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Sync Vodka * ericjs1 * susie slaytanic * JHONYSUTRA * rackup24 * Frozen San * cramuliche * Viral Ghost * RODRIGOBROC * dangomx jr * Deh XG * LIL LA DANSEUSE * AdamDance485 * O I OmaR * melonetta * OriginalMNH * YatzaBurgos06 * gugacobow * Gabi3003 * GiannisInLove * PrincessZie * viniciusfmoraes * HandicapBubbles * Mnwalker81 * morales360bkn * GabeKahn * WoodElf27 * parkus95 * Davidrocklee Trivia * hell is censored. *This is the second song by Ellie Goulding to be in the series. It follows I Need Your Love ''from ''Just Dance 2014. ** As such, this is the first Ellie Goulding song that is in the main tracklist and not a DLC. ** This is also the first song by Ellie Goulding where she is the main artist, and not a featured artist. *The dress flowing effect was probably made with a mild wind machine, and effects were added to make It look like It was attached to her hands during the bridge. *This song has zoom effects, at the end it zooms out then back in. *It is very hard to see, but the dancer is actually wearing a white tank top. Hence why the dancers skin tone is more flesh colored. This is more visible in an HD photo or video. *Despite the popular suggestion that she switches colors during the bridge, the colors are actually inverted. If you were to apply a red dot to the center of a screenshot and stare at it, you would get the opposite color. * Some of the background elements are used in the music video of Anything Could Happen, which is coincidentally a song by Ellie Goulding. * Ubisoft used to tease us a game before its confirmation by pictures being shadows of dancers. Link was added with them. When we clicked the link we were directed to the official Just Dance game site. Every link had a marker - the link from teasing picture of this song had this one: ?utm_campaign=dm_9Jun2014_jd2015_e3trackteaseburn - the end of this marker made this song leaked. * The dancer reuses moves from the following routines: ** Marcia Baila ** Firework ** Wild * The lights form into a flower which resembles Rapunzel's flower from Tangled. * This was the first song to be announced for Just Dance 2015 along with the game itself. Gallery Just Dance 2015 Burn.jpg|Xbox One shot JustDance2015Burn2.jpg Brun.jpg|Burn burnbg.jpg|Background 173.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 Proof Burn Community Remix.png transparentburncoachglow.png cutmypic (22).png burn_cover.png Picto burn.png Videos File:Ellie Goulding - Burn File:Ellie_Goulding_-_Burn_Just_Dance_2015 File:FULL_GAMEPLAY!_Burn_-_Ellie_Goulding_(Community_Remix)_Just_Dance_2015 File:Burn_(VIP_-_WeeklyChris)_-_Ellie_Goulding_Just_Dance_2015 Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Females Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:2010's Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P